


Rolleigns-3

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cumshot, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Teabagging
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi





	Rolleigns-3

— Это очень странно, — задумчиво заметил Роман, наблюдая за вышедшим из душа Сетом. Рейнс лежал на кровати, задумчиво рассматривая ногти на ногах, но почтил Сета вниманием. Чего тот благополучно не заметил, отжимая полотенцем перепутанные разноцветные волосы. Только когда Роман раскрыл рот, Сет повернул к нему голову.

— Что именно?

— То, что ты бреешь яйца, но не бреешь лицо, грудь, подмышки… Все, что не яйца.

— А ты не бреешь подмышки, зато грудь – да, — пожал плечами Сет, метнул мокрое полотенце на кресло, а сам рухнул в кровать – Роману под бок.

— Подмышки бреют только педики, — ответил на это Рейнс, причем сохранил такой серьезный вид, что Сет, удивленно посмотрев на него, не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Серьезно? Педики? А ты-то кто, милый друг?

Роман задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, но даже оттуда на него не снизошло озарение. Сет ответил себе сам.

— Ты живешь с парнем, ты трахаешь парня, ты целуешь в губы парня – своего парня. Так кто ты, если не педик?

— Я бы назвал это би-любознательностью, — не сдавался Рейнс, а Сет, начиная думать, что тот не шутит, замолчал на несколько минут.

— Ты меня трахаешь. Ты больше педик, чем я. У тебя встает на парня, — достал он последний козырь.

— Ну не на каждого же, — невозмутимо ответил Роман. – Если бы на каждого, то тогда я был бы педиком.

— Еще бы у тебя вставал на всех! – разозлился Сет. – Я бы тебе мигом оторвал все, что ты не бреешь, включая яйца!

— Ты так мило злишься, — Роман наконец-то рассмеялся, а вот покрасневшему от злости Сету было не до смеха. Он выдернул из-под спины подушку и огрел ей Романа по голове, но тот смог увернуться и, спасаясь от праведного гнева, скатился на пол. – Мир!

Вместо белого флага Рейнс размахивал над краем кровати трусами, осторожно пытаясь рассмотреть, не отступил ли еще враг. Сет, наблюдая за тем, как он выглядывает из-за скомканного одеяла, смилостивился.

Поняв, что его небритым яйцам ничего уже не угрожает, Роман поднялся и снова улегся на кровать, удобно расположившись в непосредственной близости от гладковыбритого паха Роллинса. Роман поднял глаза, посмотрел ему в лицо и вдруг облизнулся, заставив засмеявшегося было Сета нервно сглотнуть.

— Такие гладенькие, — замурлыкал Роман, наклоняя голову, — такие маленькие…

Сет не выдержал издевательства и толкнул его в плечо, но Роман уже не отвлекался. Он ткнулся носом в его мошонку, опаляя ее горячим дыханием, облизал по мягкой морщинке, и в ответ на это член Сета начал крепнуть. Но Роман не тратил на него драгоценного времени. Придержав уже потолстевший, чуть закрививший вправо ствол рукой, Роман прижал его к животу Сета, а сам сосредоточился на яйцах.

В этот самый миг Сет не поскупился на хвалы самому себе – как вовремя и как удачно он выбрил все, что могло помешать. То, что кто-то по незнанию или в насмешку называл его костюмом для выступлений, было настоящей пыткой, и к концу записей или шоу Сет изнемогал от жары и зуда в паху. Сбривать все было единственным спасением, но кто же знал, что сучливая язва Роман не преминет заметить это.

Роман же, какой бы сволочью и задавакой ни казался иногда, сейчас был настоящим золотком и послушным мальчиком. Бритые яйца Сета явно его заводили и волновали, потому что вместо привычного минета или римминга, или минето-римминга, или римминго-минета…

О, боже истинный, во имя такой-то матери, чтоб вас ангелы драли!..

Сет схватился за изголовье кровати и, уперевшись в матрас пятками, выгнулся под Романом, но тот удержал его на месте. Что за чертовы фокусы он исполнял своим блядским языком, Сет не смог потом вспомнить. Только одно его волновало в тот момент: чтобы Роман сделал так еще раз.

Роман выпустил изо рта его левое яичко, потер его кончиком носа, улыбаясь – то ли мошонке Сета, то ли своим пиздануто-самоанским мыслям, а потом втянул в рот правое. Пососал его, пощекотал и снова сжал между языком и нёбом, а Сет, забывая, кто он, где он и почему все еще он, вытянулся под ним струной и старался не стонать – а то ведет себя, как девчонка, честное слово.

Блядь, если Рейнс еще кому-то засунет язык в зад или отсосет, то Сет его распнет!..

К счастью, таких жертв не требовалось. Роман был увлечен отсасыванием по самые уши, примурлыкивал, пыхтел и явно наслаждался, поочередно облизывая и лаская яйца Сета. Это было как холодное пиво в жаркий полдень, нет, как чемпионство, нет, как…  
Как если бы тебе, блядь, отсасывал какой-нибудь ангел или, на худой конец, Роман Рейнс.

Сет уже и сам забыл, что где-то над мошонкой у него есть член. На него было плевать так далеко, как видно. Главным и основным занятием в жизни стало ощущение горячего рта и проворного языка, и гладкого нёба, и, блядь, горла Рейнса, которым тот так мастерски работал, создавая вокруг яиц Сета чертов искрящий ваккум, от которого под кожей взрывались фейерверки, а в ушах канонадой бухала кровь.

Сет наконец отцепился от изголовья, прихватил густую копну волос на затылке Романа и надавил двумя руками ему на голову, впечатывая эту смазливую тварь в свой член. Сет жестко направлял Романа, терся яйцами об его щеки и нос, тыкался головкой члена под глаз, от чего Рейнс все же уворачивался. Сет отчаянно хотел кончить этому ухмылявшемуся говнюку на лицо: куда-нибудь на заросшую эспаньолку, блядские покрасневшие губы или на брови – точно, это было лучшее место.

Сжав левый кулак в волосах Романа, Сет заставил его поднять лицо и остервенело дрочил себе, стараясь поскорее кончить, чтобы расписать лицо Романа своей спермой. Но тот обманул его надежды. Сет думал, что он увернется, что его старания пропадут втуне, но Роман, раскрыв рот, поймал первые капли на язык, облизнулся, размазывая их по губам, а потом зажмурился и подставился Сету.

Тот водил головкой по его щекам, оставляя за собой след из капель спермы, шлепал по губам, как и мечтал, заляпал Роману бровь и даже немного волосы, а Рейнс, вместо того, чтобы злиться, откровенно наслаждался этим.

Сет даже чуть было не подумал, что сегодня он будет царем горы в их маленьком противостоянии, но, едва Роман поднялся рядом с ним, то понял – этому не бывать. Лишь одна мстительная мысль крутилась у него в голове, когда он переворачивался на живот: что станет с Романом, когда тот увидит, что Сет прошелся бритвой не только по промежности, но и, кхм, чуть глубже.

Сет был очень, очень испорченным и мстительным говнюком, и кое-кому предстояло в этом убедиться.


End file.
